gods_among_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves, or Alfr in their native tongue, are a race of magical beings native to the realm of Alfheim. They were created through the magical experimentation of the Asgardian Freyr, who gave them life and shape by manipulating the magical energies present within Alfheim. Physiology Reproduction Elves produce sexually, as most creatures do. However, the caveat to this fact is that females are only capable of producing offspring once every twenty years, followed by a five year gestation period. Males, on the other hand, are capable of mating at any time. For this reason, elf males would often capture and forcibly impregnate human females when population booms were required. Aging While not immortal, elves are exceptionally long lived beings. Upon reaching physical maturity, (which occurs at around the same age as humans), faeries are still regarded as children, as despite being physically adults, they lack the experience to be considered mature enough to be functional members of society. Elves are considered by their peers to be adults at the age of three hundred. They are considered elders at the age of two thousand(an age only the extremely cunning and powerful reach), whereupon they will begin showing signs of age if they do not use magic to preserve their youth. By the age of three thousand, faeries who have not staved off aging will appear in their thirties, and for every millennia that passes thereafter, they will appear to age a decade. An elf's lifespan, without magical extension, has at most been twelve thousand years, during which time they will appear as a human would if they have lived over a century. Appearance Elves appear similar to Caucasian humans, though they are distinguishable by their sharp, angular features, pointed ears, and inhuman beauty. They are also possessed of a powerful Aura which shines far more potently within the Ether than humans, which manifests to those not attuned to magic as a strange shimmer to their skin. Powers and Abilities Elves, as an inherently magical race, possess a number of supernatural abilities. Furthermore, their connection to their home realm of Alfheim, a place filled with Empyrean magic, grants them innate knowledge of certain magical spells. Magical Power: Elves innately possess large portions of magical power, allowing even the weakest of them to be potent spellcasters. Superhuman Agility: Elves are gifted with inhuman grace and elegance, allowing them to perform feats of dexterity that would be impossible for even the finest of human athletes. * Superhuman Reflexes: Elves are able to react to stimuli far faster than humans can. Alfheim Connection Due to their connection to the realm of Alfheim, elves are born with a number of magical abilities. Photokinesis: Elves are able to manipulate light for a variety of means. The most simple application of their ability is to provide illumination, either by projecting light from their hand or finger, or for slightly more advanced users, creating free floating lights. These lights can be varied in intensity, and can be used to blind. In addition to illumination, elves can also use additional forms of light, called Hot Light and Hard Light for a variety of purposes. * Hot Light: Hot Light is a power which can be used to unleash blasts of bright light which burn and scorch away matter. Masters of the ability are able to disintegrate bodies or melt metal. * Hard Light: Hard Light involves using the magical light produced by elves to exert force upon the world. It can be used to produce simple concussive blasts, shields, or by more skilled users, to form constructs made from pure light. Innate Spellcasting: Glamour: The glamour spell allows users to entrance their victims, putting them into a highly suggestible state. Skim Mind: The Skim Mind spell enables applicants to listen in to the present thoughts of those around them. Weaknesses Iron: While all magic users have their powers dampened by iron's touch, and nullified completely if they are bound by iron or have it embedded in their flesh, elves are extremely vulnerable to it. The touch of pure iron causes them immeasurable pain, with mere contact with their skin sending them convulsing to the ground. Laws of Hospitality: Elves are bound by the mystical Laws of Hospitality. These laws prevent them from entering another's home without invitation, and if they do so, they will experience crippling nausea and vomiting. Furthermore, they must obey general rules of the home that the inhabitants lay down, such as no fighting, to something as mundane as no putting elbows on the table. Disobeying these rules will yield the same vomiting. However, if residents of the home violate any of the rules set down to the faerie, that rule is rendered moot, and if the host violates the Laws of Hospitality by attacking their guests, all rules are nullified, and the elf may act as they wish. Category:Races